the_metro_courtfandomcom-20200214-history
Andrew Cain
Andrew "Drew" Cain is the twin brother of Jason Morgan; the long lost son of Alan Quartermaine and Susan Moore. For a time, he believed he was actually Jason due to his memories being tampered with on the orders of Helena Cassadine. Now living as Drew, he has very little memories of his actual life, but his memories of Jason's life are also fading. In spite of this, he is determined to live his own life and focus on the future. Life as Jason When he was initially thought to be Jason Morgan, Drew began a relationship with Sam McCall. When trying to find their way back to each other, Sam and "Jason" discovered it was much harder than they hoped it would be. Their connection felt off, and this was only further complicated when Sam found out she was pregnant with Patrick Drake's child. The two believed they could still make their relationship work, but after months of trial and error, they had to accept the truth. It felt like there was a wall between them, and no matter how hard their tried, they just couldn't bring it down. Add in the fact that Sam was pregnant with another man's baby, they took a step back and amicably broke things off. About eight months later, Drew learned the truth about himself. With the return of the real Jason Morgan, it was discovered that was actually Andrew Cain, Jason's twin brother that had been hidden away by Heather Webber and Susan Moore. After a few months of questions and denial, Drew accepted the truth set out to live his own life. During his search, Drew was able to learn many things about himself through second hand accounts and research with the Navy, but other than that, he has very few actual memories of his past. While initially frustrating, Drew made the decision to accept the large gaps in his memory. He is focused on making new memories rather than living in the past. Painful New Beginnings In November of 2017, Kim Nero recognized Drew as Chief Andrew Cain, a former lover of hers who was in the Navy. While he could not remember her, she told him more about his past and while she was initially uncertain about telling Drew that her son Oscar was Drew's son as well, the truth came out in December 2017. The relationship between father and son was slow at first, but the two started to spend time together and began to bond. In October 2018, Drew started up Aurora Media, a subsidiary of ELQ with the business housed in the ELQ building. Aurora Media is responsible for publishing The Port Charles Press, the Crimson fashion magazine, and other smaller journals. With a life of his own on track, Drew was focused on his company, and spending more time with his family, especially his son. Oscar and Drew started to grow closer, which made it all the more devastating when it was revealed that Oscar was dying of an inoperable brain tumor, a fact that Kim knew, but kept to herself for two years as she searched for a miracle operation. Oscar's conditioned quickly worsened over the next few months. Drew spent every moment by his son's bedside, wanting to have as much time with him as he could. Oscar eventually succumbed to the disease in April of 2019. Drew mourns the death of his son every day, feeling like he was just barely beginning to get to know his son and building a life with him in it. Wracked with grief, Drew began to focus heavily on his work at Aurora. In August, Drew's former fiancée Elizabeth Webber, who also understood what it was like to lose a child, made a point of spending time with him in hopes that he wouldn't let his pain overwhelm him. Personality Drew has had many names since arriving to Port Charles as a result of the mental conditioning he underwent at the hands of others, though beneath it all, he was fundamentally the same man. Deeply caring and protective, and would do anything to help the people he loves. He is often the voice of reason, which makes him a popular candidate for his friends and family when they need someone to talk to. A direct contrast from his twin brother, Drew is known for being more openly kind, playful, and emotionally present. Important Relationships * Oscar Nero: His son. Drew found out about Oscar being his son when he was already a teenager. Tragically, Oscar was passed away from a long term illness before they could make up for lost time. The death of his son has weighed heavily on his life. Crimes Committed Below is an abridged version of Drew's misdeeds: * Choked Hank Archer * Shot and killed two of Helena Cassadine's men * Took Sam hostage * Shot Detective Nathan West in the shoulder * Planted a bomb on the Haunted Star under the orders of Helena Cassadine and Luke Spencer * Defended T.J. Ashford and killed Charlie Heineck * Held Nikolas and Helena Cassadine at gunpoint * Blackmailed Nikolas into selling his shares of ELQ * Shot and killed two of Valentin's men * Tied Valentin up to a chair and threatened to kill him with a knife * Got into a fight with Jason * Threatened to kill Shiloh Health and Vitals Below is an abridged version of Drew's medical history: * Conditioned into believing he was his twin brother Jason Morgan * Suffered injuries from a hit and run caused by Ava Jerome * Underwent multiple surgeries including facial reconstructive surgery that made him look like a completely different person. * Suffered from a traumatic brain injury that caused amnesia. * Conditioned to follow Helena Cassadine and Luke Spencer's orders * Had a microchip implanted in his brain that needed surgery to remove it * Had hallucinations * Treated for malaria * Took a bullet for Sam and had to have surgery; later slipped into a coma * Infected by a virus that caused him to go temporarily blind